


Hold On Til May

by SleepyNyash



Category: Bloody Mary - Samamiya Akaza
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 13:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15819633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyNyash/pseuds/SleepyNyash
Summary: a window into different moments throughout mary's long life. first his childhood, then a morning with ichirou, and one last scene.





	Hold On Til May

**Author's Note:**

> my friend got me into this series and this song came on and i just couldn't not write it. song is "hold on til may" by pierce the veil.

With his eyes closed, Mary Howard was sitting on a tree branch just outside his room, waiting for his brother. The sun was going down, warm on his red hair. He didn't really like how hot it was but his fever had broke a few hours earlier and he wanted to spend some time outside.

He’d been outside for a few hours now. He wondered if his adopted parents were worried. He knew they cared but he really wished they’d find him and bring him back inside.

Once the sun had set, the sky dyed a dark blue, stars beginning to pop up.

“Pssst! Mary!”

Mary looked down and smiled as his twin brother was climbing branch after branch to reach him.

“What are you doing up here? This is pretty high. You could get hurt.” he frowned.

Mary smiled softly, “I felt a bit better so I wanted a good view of the sunset.” he leaned against his brother once he was properly situated beside him.

“If you're feeling better, let's go to the forest!” his brother urged with a wild grin.

“I’m not that well.” Mary shook his head. “It’s too far.”

His brother stared, searching him over for any sign of his health. He sighed after a moment, “Then let's get you back inside, ok?”

Mary stood up carefully, his brother's cool hand helping him stay balanced. The balcony wasn't that far, maybe a foot or so, but the height made him dizzy. He swayed and sat down, “I made it before.” he muttered before coughing.

His brother grabbed his shoulder, “You should’ve stayed in bed.” he scolded. “Look, I’ll help you get down. You go through the front door, I’ll hide under your bed until the servants are gone.”

Mary nodded and the twins climbed down slowly, stopping occasionally to allow Mary to catch his breath. His brother patted his hair before hurriedly climbing back up and jumping onto the balcony with ease.

The sick boy was led back to his room, servants scolding him and asking him how on earth he’d climbed a tree and why. He was tucked back into bed and his bedroom door was closed.

“Are they gone?” ‘Mary’ whispered.

“They are.”

The older twin crawled out from the bed and flopped onto the covers, “Finally.” He wiggled closer to his brother and placed a cool hand to his brother’s head. “You overexerted yourself.”

Mary gave a tired smile, “I just wanted be outside while I could.”

He sighed and hugged his weaker brother, “You’ve got to get better so we can do the test of courage. Don't do that again, ok?”

Mary closed his eyes with a smile, “Ok. I promise.”

 

They spent the night talking quietly, ‘Mary’ reading a book softly until his brother started dozing off. He glanced down and genuinely smiled. He checked his temperature one more time before slowly climbing out of the large bed and climbing down the balcony.

 

“Mary, wake up.”

The redhaired vampire groaned and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand, “Mary?”

Concern flashed through the human’s eyes, “You're still asleep.”

He squinted and sat up, “Maria.” he spoke before yawning, fangs exposed.

“Right. I have school. You’re coming with.”

“I’ve looked the library over and over! It’s all burned up!” Mary protested.

“Well, if you don't want to die anymore-”

“OK OK, I’LL LOOK AGAIN!” Mary practically shouted. Ichirou Rosario di Maria glared before going back to his room to get dressed.

Mary sighed and looked out the window, the sunlight not killing him as it should’ve. Despair washed over him. He wanted to die so badly. He moved to the kitchen and started trying to hunt down a sharp enough knife frantically.

“What are you doing?” Maria’s voice startled him and he spun around, the sharp object clattering to the floor.

“It’s my fault.” he whispered, red eyes wide, unclear memories making his vision swim. He sank to the floor, sobbing.

Maria knelt in front of him, “You're ok. I’ll definitely kill you once I have the powers of exorcism. You’ll be ok then.”

“If you were me, you’d do the same. I can't take it anymore!” Mary wailed, reaching for the knife. Ichirou scowled and knocked it out of the depressed vampire’s reach. “Everything's not alright! I’d rather-” the words caught in his dry throat.

Mary grabbed at the human’s shirt, bawling loudly. Memories kept trying to resurface, the stench of blood overwhelming him. Guilt and shame tugged at his mind and heart.

Maria sighed loudly, allowing the noisy vampire to cry until he quieted down. He stood up and held his hand out, “Let's go. I don't want to be late.”

 

 

“I’m sorry I said I hated you.” Mary told his brother.

“I didn't mind if you hated me.” he shrugged. “I could spend the rest of my life at ease with you hating me as long as you were alive to do it.”

“You were such a good brother. You _are_ a good brother.” Mary hugged him tightly. “I wish you were here.”

“I _am_ here. I’m right here. I always was. Those four hundred years you thought you were alone, I was there.” he spoke gently, petting the soft red hair.

“I won’t try to die anymore. I don't want you to be sad.” Mary clung to his brother’s soul. “You fought so hard for me and I kept trying to throw it away.”

“You were only the most important person in my life.” he laughed, though it sounded sad. “I'm just glad you’ll live.”

“I will. I promise.” Mary buried his face in his jacket. “I love you. You're important to me.”

“I know.” his brother hugged him. “It’s almost time to go. We can't stay here forever, as much as I wish we could.”

“I don't want you to go.”

“You're not alone anymore though.” he murmured. “You’ll remember how much I love you, how hard I fought. Remember and live.”

Mary nodded, pulling away and wiping the tears on his sleeve. “I’ll wait here. You go do what you need to.”

“It's just one last time.” he stretched and stood up. “And then…”

Mary nodded, “I wish you didn't have to go.”

“I’ll lose control again. I won't lose you.” he vowed. “You’ll be ok.”

“Mary, I love you.”

_Mary, I love you._

 

 

 

**Mary, I love you.**

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so mad that it won't let me tag either of the mary twins. :' / does this count as a song fic? idk. also, this is just brotherly affection. call it anything nasty and i will physically fight you.


End file.
